Question: How many significant figures does $0.23223400$ have?
Explanation: Identify the non-zero digits and any zeros between them. These are all significant. $0.{232234}00$ Leading zeros are not significant. $\color{orange}{0.}{232234}00$ Since there is a decimal, trailing zeros are significant. $\color{orange}{0.}{23223400}$ Counting all the significant digits gives us 8.